yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 23
"Arcane Eye" (秘術の眼 Hijutsu no Manako), known as "A Date With Fate: Part 2" in the Dub version, is the twenty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Yūya is fighting in a qualifier Duel against Mieru Hōchun, a Fortune-Telling Duelist. He continues to desperately fight back and defend himself while trying to figure out her ominous prediction, but his strategies are shut down by Mieru, who can read the future, as he Duels against her in this Divination Duel, and ends up finding himself unable to make any moves at all. Mieru, who sees that Yūya's future will be terrible, urges him to surrender, but when Yūya, unable to do anything, draws a card... Summary Nico Smiley recaps, welcoming the viewers to his recap room. He explains that Yūya is on his third match needed to qualify for the Junior Maiami Championship, facing the Divination Duelist Mieru. He was pushed into a corner both physically and psychologically by Mieru's Reverse monsters, and his Pendulum Summoned monsters were all forced into Defense Position, leaving him with no outs. On top of that, he was given a startling prophecy when "Holy Prediction Princess Tarotrei" told his fortune with the Tower card in the upright position, signifying collapsing, falling and tragedy. Mieru had urged him to stop, if he continued as he was, Yūya's life would be at risk. Nico wonders how Yūya will react to such a prophecy, and looks in a crystal ball, musing on Yūya's other opponent - Gongenzaka, who is facing off against Yaiba Tōdō on a shore platform. Yaiba exclaims that he won't hold back as waves crash in the background. claiming that Mieru is just trying to intimidate Yūya with her prediction.]] Yūya stands with no cards in his hand and only 1300 LP, compared to Mieru's 4000. Ayu wonders what Mieru meant by saying that Yūya's life is at risk. Tatsuya calls it ridiculous, claiming that Mieru is just trying to intimidate Yūya. Futoshi protests that Yūya is in a shiver-inducing pinch right now, and Tatsuya admits that all of Yūya's monster's have been forced into Defense Position, unable to change their positions this turn, and since he performed a full-field Pendulum Summon, his hand is empty. Ayu gasps that Yūya really is in a life-or-death situation. Yūya, meanwhile, thinks that it's true that he can't attack, but he still has his monsters, and while he does, he can still fight. Mieru notes that Yūya is still willing to fight, and urges him to surrender if he doesn't want to be seriously injured. Dismissing the possibility of getting seriously injured during a Duel, Yūya ends his turn. activates the other effect of "Tarotrei.]] Realizing that Yūya doesn't plan on stopping, Mieru draws, and the she Sets a monster in face-down Defense Position. Futoshi gasps at the sight and Tatsuya wonders what it is this time. Then Mieru activates the other effect of "Tarotrei," reversing all of her Reverse monsters face-down, and "Prediction Princess Petalelf" returns to its face-down position. Tatsuya worries that the DEF of Yūya's monsters are all below "Tarotrei"'s 2600 ATK, and Yūya is clearly anxious, but Mieru simply ends her turn, claiming that she has no reason to attack now, since Yūya's fate has already been decided. activates the effect of "Tarotrei," allowing her to reverse her face-down monsters into face-up Attack Position.]] Yūya retorts that his future hasn't been set in stone yet, and he begins his turn, drawing "Entermate Call." He changes "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" into Attack Position, and "Odd-Eyes" rears up, displaying its boosted 3700 ATK. Calling it a futile act, Mieru activates the effect of "Tarotrei," allowing her to reverse her face-down monsters into face-up Attack Position. The extra sets of arms of "Tarotrei" grasp the Set monsters and reverse them over as Mieru declares "Full Reverse!" Yūya realizes that Mieru will be able to freely reverse her monsters face-up or face-down, and Mieru confirms that this is the power of "the holy priestess who governs the fate of the cards", "Tarotrei." She activates the Reverse Effect of "Petalelf," changing all of Yūya's monsters to Defense Position and preventing all of his monsters from changing Battle Positions for the turn. activates the Reverse Effect of "Prediction Princess Ouijamorrigan".]] Tatsuya and Futoshi bemoan Yūya's inability to attack this turn, but then Mieru activates the Reverse Effect of her other monster, "Prediction Princess Ouijamorrigan" which, at the end of the turn, will destroy all Defense Position monsters that Yūya controls and deal 200 damage for each monster it destroys. Tatsuya realizes that Mieru didn't attack the previous turn in order to allow her effect to deal more damage, and Mieru claims that her victory was decided the moment she Set her first card on the field. Yūya protests the truth of this, but Mieru reminds him of the signs, and Yūya remembers all of the signs of fortune-telling that indicated bad luck and destruction. tells Yūya that he should surrender.]] Mieru tells Yūya that he can still escape, and that he should surrender now to avoid his fate of destruction. In the stands, Nico muses that this won't do; he's being entrapped by a fortune-telling opponent, and Yūya needs to break free of the mold and show him an unexpected Entertainment Duel. A woman holding a crystal ball declares that allowing this Duel to continue is dangerous, and another holding chopsticks agrees that they should have them stop as soon as possible. A third, holding tarot cards, claims that one cannot truly defy fate. Setting a card, Yūya ends his turn, which triggers the effect of "Ouijamorrigan." takes 1000 damage.]] "Ouijamorrigan" extends its sword and it slashes through "Entermate Springoose," "Entermate Partnaga," "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," "Entermate Kaleido Scorpion," and "Entermate Hammer Mammo," destroying them all, then inflicting 200 damage per monster, a total of 1000. "Ouijamorrigan" lets loose a blast of sparkles at Yūya, reducing him to 300 LP. Yūya holds up "Odd-Eyes," "Partnaga," and "Kaleido Scorpion," explaining that destroyed Pendulum Monsters are sent to the Extra Deck. Mieru asks if Yūya understands that she's saying what she is out of concern for Yūya; if he continues, he'll do something that can't be undone. Yūya doesn't respond, and Mieru mutters that it doesn't matter what she says. activates the Action Card "Draw Lock".]] She draws, and activates the effect of "Tarotrei" again, reversing her Reverse monsters face-down. Yūya realizes that since she'll only be able to attack him with "Tarotrei," which he'll be able to fend off with his "Entermate Call." It will negate a direct attack and allow him to add Entermate" monsters to his hand whose DEF is equal to or less than the attacking monster's ATK. Mieru asks if she told Yūya to stop struggling as she ascends to an Action Card. Surprised by the card, she nevertheless activates it, "Draw Lock." Chains bind Yūya's Duel Disk as Mieru explains that until Yūya sends an Action Card to the Graveyard, he cannot draw. She claims that the cards themselves are telling Yūya to stop fighting against his destiny. She tells him that she won't think any less of him if he surrenders and urges him to do so. Yūya refuses, as it would end his Dueling career opportunity, and he runs off to look for an Action Card. Mieru decides to end the Duel as quickly as possible and she Sets a card, "Reverse Reuse," which will allow her to Special Summon two Reverse monsters from her Graveyard to Yūya's side of the field in face-up Defense Position. With that, she'll be able to use her "Petalelf" and "Ouijamorrigan" combo to end the Duel, and prevent the prophecy from coming true. But just as she finishes that train of thought, a link in the massive chandelier up above snaps. during his final Duel to qualify for the Maiami Championship.]] Meanwhile, Sora, dressed in royal garb, slowly sings in opera fashion that he is making a direct attack with "Death-Toy Scissors Bear." Thrown back by "Death-Toy Scissors Bear"'s arm, Sora's opponent sings that with this his LP is at zero, and he lands on the floor. Sora cheers that he did it; that's six wins. Yuzu congratulates Sora on getting into the Junior Youth Championship, and Sora claims that it was a given for someone of his ability. Yuzu attempts to tell Sora something, but he grabs her wrist and runs off, reminding her that if they don't hurry they'll miss Yūya's Duel. attempts to grab an Action Card.]] Yūya sprints along the walkway and declares his turn. Mieru reminds him that "Draw Lock" prevents Yūya from drawing, and he snaps back that he already knows that, leaping for a higher walkway. Mieru yells at Yūya to stop, since continuing the Duel will not benefit him in any way. As Yūya climbs up to the next walkway, Mieru begs him to stop, reiterating the danger of the situation. Spotting an Action Card, Yūya sprints hard towards it. Up above, one of the chains shatters, and the chandelier begins to sway, raining down stone from the ceiling. Still sprinting, Yūya makes a desperate leap for the Action Card, only just grabbing it. Then the chandelier breaks fully loose, crashing down on Yūya and burying him in the rubble. Mieru looks away in distress and screams. She looks at the carnage in shock, as does the crowd, and turns away. Then, Mieru bursts from the rubble, holding aloft the Action Card "Miracle." The kids cheer, and Mieru asks if Yūya's fate changed, and he overcame destiny with a miracle. The principal of the School muses that Yūya opened up the previously closed path to his future. Sending "Miracle" to the Graveyard, Yūya dispels the chains from "Draw Lock". He declares that he'll bet it all on this card, and he draws. sees the shadow of a one-eyed dragon.]] It's "Fusion," Yuzu's card. Yūya freezes, wondering why it's in his Deck, and then he remembers bumping his head on his desk and dislodging a few cards that got mixed in with his Deck. He bemoans that he was betting his future on this draw, and now he had drawn a card he couldn't use. Then he sees the shadow of a one-eyed dragon, and he gasps. Rising to his feet, Yūya balances carefully as he walks onto a portion of rubble, and he declares "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" He explains that already setting the Pendulum Scale are "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician," and as the two "Magicians" bow, Yūya explains that with this, he's able to Summon multiple monsters from Levels 2 to 7. He chants "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my loyal monsters!" as "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," "Partnaga," and "Kaleido Scorpion" emerge from the Summoning portal. Yūya tells the audience to take a look at these "gallant figures"; the formerly defeated Pendulum Monsters have made a second showing from the Extra Deck. activates the effect of "Tarotrei" again.]] But Mieru activates the effect of "Tarotrei" again," reversing her face-down monsters into face-up Attack Position. "Petalelf" and "Ouijamorrigan" are reversed face-up, and Mieru activates the effect of "Petalelf," switching all of Yūya's monsters into Defense Position again. Futoshi complains about the combo, as Mieru comments how good it was that Yūya avoided his fate of destruction, since now she can win their Duel with a clear conscience. She reminds Yūya that at the end of the turn, the effect of "Ouijamorrigan" will destroy all of his Defense Position monsters and then inflict 200 damage for each. Since Yūya only has 300 LP, this would be the end of him. Yūya comments that he wonders about that, and calls Mieru "Miss." Advance Summons "Stargazer Magician".]] Mieru is shocked at the respectful honorific, and Yūya activates the effect of "Springoose"; by banishing it from his Graveyard, he can return two cards on his field to his hand. "Springoose" appears in between "Stargazer" and "Timegazer" and squawks, causing them to return to card form. As the image of the dragon appears in Yūya's mind, he tells it to wait, and that he would free it soon.. He Releases "Kaleido Scorpion" to Advance Summon the Level 5 "Stargazer Magician." Sora and Yuzu arrive, pleased to see that the Duel isn't over yet, and then, Yūya selects a card from his hand, which Yuzu recognizes. ".]] He activates "Fusion," much to everyone's shock. Yellow light glows in Yūya's Extra Deck and it opens to reveal a glowing card. Yūya fuses "Stargazer Magician" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," and as they align themselves in the Fusion vortex he chants "Wielder of mysterious powers, become a bright light in the eye of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth, arcane dragon - wielder of ancient magics! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The massive dragon, with a runed plate over its right eye, appears as it binds to a golden ring on its back, suspended behind Yūya. Mieru is shocked to see a 3000 ATK Fusion Monster, but she claims that Yūya won't be able to wipe out her LP with it, and that his fate remains unchanged. Smiling, Yūya explains that if "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" used a Magician-Type monster that was on the field as Fusion Material, the number of times that it can attack his opponent's monsters changes based on that Magician's Level. Mieru asks Yūya what he said, and he explains that when that monster is Level 5 (or 6), "Rune-Eyes" can attack three times. attacking with "Rune-Eyes Dragon".]] He declares "IT'S SHOWTIME!" and a spectral form of "Stargazer Magician" appears, becoming an orb of energy which splits into a triangle. As Yūya leaps onto "Rune-Eyes'" back, the triangle bonds to the ring on "Rune-Eyes'" back, and "Rune-Eyes" hovers in front of Mieru. Yūya, calling Mieru "Miss," again, declares his Battle Phase. Mieru is enchanted, depicted as heart-effects, as "Rune-Eyes" begins to run along the walls, and her platform lowers. Spotlights shine on "Ouijamorrigan," "Petalelf," and "Tarotrei" as Yūya declares that he is attacking them. He declares that this is the climax of the show, and "Rune-Eyes" attacks with "Shiny Burst of Repeating Attacks." Beams of energy spear from each of the corners of the energy triangle and destroy all three of Mieru's monsters in turn. Mieru sees Yūya wink at her, and her eyes sparkle and her nose bleeds as she is thrown backwards, her LP reduced to zero. returns Yuzu's "Fusion" card.]] Yūya lands as the Solid Vision dissipates, and his friends run over to congratulate him. Tatsuya suggests that a Fusion Summon using a Pendulum Monster should be called Pendulum-Fusion. Sora cries that he knew that Yūya would do something amazing, as he performed a perfect Fusion Summon without Sora even teaching him anything. Yuzu congratulates Yūya, and Yūya pulls out the "Fusion" card, admitting that he used it without asking her. He hands Yuzu the card, and points out that she's trying to change into a different Yuzu from up until now, so now it's Yūya's turn. Thanks to Yuzu, he got a hint on how to do it, and next time, he'll grasp what lies beyond Pendulum Summoning with his own hands. hugs Yūya while Yuzu, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi watch.]] The two of them share a moment, gazing at each other, until the infatuated Mieru tackles Yūya, excitedly calling him her soul-mate, as he made her heart enter palpitations, and that her divination wasn't wrong after all. Yuzu, infuriated, raises her fan slowly and asks what is happening. Yūya protests that he doesn't really understand either. Mieru reassures Yūya, calling him "darling", that there's no need for him to be shy, which further enrages Yuzu, who growls Yūya's name menacingly as their friends watch in apprehension. As the principal rises to her feet, Yūya tries to protest as Yuzu angrily asks Yūya who Mieru is to him, and Yūya screams in terror. Mieru claims that she and "darling" are bound together by fate. jealously chasing after Yūya and Mieru.]] The principal watches in amusement as Yūya, with Mieru still attached, attempts to flee from Yuzu, and she wonders what fate awaits a boy who can change his own destiny. She looks into her crystal ball and gasps. The ball cracks in half as she looks at Yūya worriedly. Yuzu finally lands a smack on Yūya's head with her fan hardly, as the oblivious Mieru asks when she can meet Yūya's mother and father, and how many children Yūya wants. Yūya screams that he'll definitely change that fate. Featured Duels Yūya Sakaki vs. Mieru Hōchun ''Duel continues from the previous episode''.'' '''Turn 7: Mieru' Mieru Sets a monster. Mieru activates the effect of "Holy Prediction Princess Tarotrei", letting her change all Reverse Monsters she controls to face-down Defense Position, but "Tarotrei" will not be able to attack this turn. She Reverses "Prediction Princess Petalelf" face-down. Turn 8: Yūya Yūya draws "Entermate Call" and switches "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" to Attack Position. Mieru activates the effect of "Tarotrei", letting her change all face-down Defense Position monsters she controls to Attack Position. She Reverses "Petalelf" (800/700) and "Prediction Princess Ouijamorrigan" (1300/0). Their Reverse Effects both activate. The effect of "Petalelf" switches all monsters Yūya controls to Defense Position and prevents them from changing their Display modes for the remainder of this turn. The effect of "Ouijamorrigan" will destroy all Defense Position monsters Yūya controls during the End Phase and inflict 200 damage to him per destroyed monster. Yūya Sets a card. During the End Phase, all of his monsters are destroyed via the effect of "Ouijamorrigan" (Yūya: 1300 → 300). Turn 9: Mieru Mieru activates the effect of "Tarotrei", switching both of her Reverse Monsters to face-down Defense Position. Yūya's Set card is shown to be "Entermate Call". She finds and activates the Action Card, "Draw Lock", which will prevent Yūya from drawing cards until he sends an Action Card from his hand to the Graveyard. Mieru Sets "Reverse Reuse". Turn 10: Yūya Yūya finds the Action Card, "Miracle". He sends it to the Graveyard, letting him draw during his Draw Phase. He draws "Fusion". Yūya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes" (2500/2000) in Attack Position and "Entermate Kaleido Scorpion" (100/2300) and "Entermate Partnaga" (500/2100) in Defense Position from his Extra Deck. Mieru activates the effect of "Tarotrei", changing both of her face-down Defense Position monsters to Attack Position - "Petalelf" (700/800) and "Ouijamorrigan" (1300/0). The effect of "Petalelf" switches "Odd-Eyes" to Defense Position and prevents it from changing its Display mode this turn, while the effect of "Ouijamorrigan" will destroy all Defense Position monsters Yūya controls during the End Phase and inflict 200 damage for each. Yūya activates the effect of the "Entermate Springoose" in his Graveyard, banishing it to return two cards he controls to his hand. He returns "Timegazer Magician" and "Stargazer Magician". Yūya Releases "Kaleido Scorpion" to Advance Summon "Stargazer Magician" (1200/2400). Yūya activates "Fusion", fusing "Odd-Eyes" and "Stargazer Magician" to Fusion Summon "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. As a Level 5 Magician-Type monster was used as its Fusion Material, the effect of "Rune-Eyes" lets it attack three times during each Battle Phase. "Rune-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Ouijamorrigan", "Petalelf" and "Tarotrei" (Meiru: 4000 → 0). Sora Shiun'in vs. Unknown Duelist Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Sora controls "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" (2200/1800) in Attack Position, while his opponent controls no cards and has 400 Life Points. Sora's turn "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" attacks directly (Opponent: 400 → 0). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Mieru Hōchun Sora Shiun'in Action Fields Action Cards Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1